looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2 is a Blu-ray and DVD box set by Warner Home Video released on October 16, 2012. It contains 50 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons and numerous supplements. Disc 3 is exclusive to the Blu-ray version of the set. Unlike Volume 1, which was released in a digibook, Volume 2 was released in a standard 1 movie case. Disc 1 (*) - The original opening sequence has been restored Cartoons 1-2, 6-8, 13, and 17 are in the a.a.p. package. Cartoons 10-12 are in the Sunset Productions package. The rest are post-1948. #A Wild Hare (Academy Awards Animation Collection) #Buckaroo Bugs (GC Vol. 5) #Long-Haired Hare (GC Vol. 1) #Ali Baba Bunny (GC Vol. 5) #Show Biz Bugs (GC Vol. 2) #The Wise Quacking Duck (GC Vol. 5) #What Makes Daffy Duck? #Book Revue (GC Vol. 2) #Deduce, You Say (GC Vol. 1) #Porky in Wackyland (GC Vol. 2) #You Ought to Be in Pictures (GC Vol. 2) #Porky in Egypt (GC Vol. 3) #Back Alley Oproar (GC Vol. 2) #Little Red Rodent Hood (GC Vol. 5) #Canned Feud* (GC Vol. 1) #Gift Wrapped (GC Vol. 2) #Birdy and the Beast #Home, Tweet Home* #Going! Going! Gosh! (GC Vol. 2) #Zipping Along (GC Vol. 2) #Scent-imental Romeo (SS Pepe Le Pew) #The Foghorn Leghorn (GC Vol. 1) #The High and the Flighty #Tabasco Road (GC Vol. 4) #Mexicali Shmoes (GC Vol. 4) Special features Behind the Tunes *Man from Wackyland: The Art of Bob Clampett *Bosko, Buddy, and the Best of Black and White *Leon Schlesinger: The Merrie Cartoon Mogul (provided in HD) Alternate Audio Tracks *Audio commentaries **Michael Barrier on Buckaroo Bugs, Long-Haired Hare, Book Revue, Porky in Wackyland and The Foghorn Leghorn **Eddie Fitzgerald, John Kricfalusi, and Kali Fontecchio on Buckaroo Bugs **Greg Ford on A Wild Hare, Ali Baba Bunny, Show Biz Bugs (with pre-score music), Back Alley Oproar, Scent-imental Romeo and The High and the Flighty **Jerry Beck on You Ought to Be in Pictures, Canned Feud, Tabasco Road and Mexicali Shmoes **Mark Kausler on Porky in Egypt and Birdy and the Beast **Constantine Nasr on Deduce, You Say *Music and Vocal-Only Tracks **Music-only tracks include: Ali Baba Bunny, The High and the Flighty, Tabasco Road and Mexicali Shmoes **Music-and-effects tracks include: Scent-imental Romeo Disc 2 (*): The original opening and ending title sequences have been restored (**): The original ending has been restored which had been cut before its theatrical premiere (***): The original opening, credits, and ending title sequences have been restored (#): low-pitched Cartoons 1, 8-10, 12-16, 19-22, and 24 are in the a.a.p. package. Cartoon 11 is in the Sunset Productions package. The rest are post-1948. #Wabbit Twouble (GC Vol. 1) #Rabbit Fire# (GC Vol. 1) #Rabbit Seasoning (GC Vol. 1) #Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (GC Vol. 3) #Drip-Along Daffy (GC Vol. 1) #My Little Duckaroo (GC Vol. 6) #Barbary-Coast Bunny (GC Vol. 4) #Tortoise Beats Hare (GC Vol. 2) #Tortoise Wins by a Hare (GC Vol. 1) #Rabbit Transit (GC Vol. 2) #Porky's Hare Hunt #Hare-um Scare-um** #Prest-O Change-O PUBLIC DOMAIN #Elmer's Candid Camera (GC Vol. 1) #Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (GC Vol. 1) #The Bashful Buzzard (GC Vol. 5) #The Lion's Busy* #Strife with Father* #An Itch in Time (GC Vol. 3) #A Horse Fly Fleas*** #Hollywood Steps Out (GC Vol. 2) PUBLIC DOMAIN #Page Miss Glory (GC Vol. 6) #Rocket-bye Baby (GC Vol. 6) #Russian Rhapsody (GC Vol. 6) #Dough Ray Me-Ow (GC Vol. 4) with the 1957-59 end card Special features Behind the Tunes *Forever Befuddled *A-Hunting We Will Go: Chuck Jones' Wabbit Season Twilogy *Looney Tunes Goes Hollywood *A Conversation with Tex Avery *Looney Tunes Go to War! Alternate Audio Tracks *Audio commentaries **Michael Barrier on Wabbit Twouble, Rabbit Seasoning, Drip-Along Daffy, Tortoise Beats Hare and Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid **Greg Ford on Rabbit Fire and Hollywood Steps Out **Eric Goldberg on Duck! Rabbit, Duck! **Chuck Jones on Tortoise Beats Hare4 **Mark Kausler on Tortoise Wins by a Hare and Russian Rhapsody **Jerry Beck on Porky's Hare Hunt, Elmer's Candid Camera and Dough Ray Me-Ow **Paul Dini on The Bashful Buzzard **John Kricfalusi and Bill Meléndez on An Itch in Time **Will Friedwald on Page Miss Glory **Constantine Nasr on Rocket-bye Baby *Music Only Tracks **Music-only tracks include: Rabbit Fire, Drip-Along Daffy, Barbary Coast Bunny **Music-and-effects tracks include: Duck! Rabbit, Duck! Disc 3: Bonus Materials (Blu-Ray only) *King-Size Comedy: Tex Avery and the Looney Tunes Revolution *Tex Avery, the King of Cartoons *Friz on Film *ToonHeads: The Lost Cartoons *Real American Zero: The Adventures of Private Snafu *The World of Leon Schlesinger **Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid (1929) **Sinkin' in the Bathtub (1930) **Cryin' for the Carolines (1930) **It's Got Me Again! (1932) **Haunted Gold title sequence **Schlesinger Productions Christmas Party with optional commentary by Martha Sigall and Jerry Beck *Friz at MGM - Captain and the Kids cartoons **Poultry Pirates (1938) **A Day at the Beach (1938) **The Captain’s Christmas (1938) **Seal Skinners (1939) **Mama’s New Hat (1939) *The Best of the Rest of Tex - a selection of Tex Avery's best cartoons from MGM **Blitz Wolf (1942) **Red Hot Riding Hood (1943) **Screwball Squirrel (1944) **Swing Shift Cinderella (1945) **King-Size Canary (1947) **Bad Luck Blackie (1949) **Señor Droopy (1949) **Wags to Riches (1949) **Symphony in Slang (1951) **Magical Maestro (1952) **Rock-a-Bye Bear (1952) *Private Snafu cartoons **Coming!! Snafu (1943) **Gripes (1943) **Spies (1943) **The Goldbrick (1943) **The Home Front (1943) **Rumors (1943) **Snafuperman (1943) **Censored (1944) *Mr. Hook cartoons **The Good Egg (1945) **The Return of Mr. Hook (1945) **Tokyo Woes (1945) Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Looney Tunes Platinum Collection Category:Cartoon compilations Category:2012